<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passion by shinise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436702">Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinise/pseuds/shinise'>shinise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinise/pseuds/shinise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Hinata left off, when volleyball escapes from his grasp? Especially with Kageyama being the perpetrator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting my work here in ao3 hope you like it! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the terrible loss of Karasuno against Kamomedai, Hinata trained like hell. Kageyama looks at his partner as if he's seeing the dumbest human alive.</p>
<p>'He just had a fever, a few days ago, and he's pushing himself to the limit already? HINATA BOKE!'</p>
<p>Kageyama thought to himself as he walked to Hinata's side wearing his usual scary smiling face. But Hinata seemingly absorbed in his training, didn't notice any of it. He continued to jump as high as he can as if spiking down across the net.</p>
<p>"Oi Hina---"</p>
<p>Kageyama's yell was cut when he saw Hinata plumped down in front of him holding his leg gritting his teeth in pain. Kageyama immediately slapped himself out in his daze.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Hinata can't you be careful! Shit! Can you move?"</p>
<p>Hinata looked at Kageyama with tears in his eyes as he shook his head. Just in time, the retired third years arrived at the gym noisily. Kageyama looked back at his senpais preparing to assist Hinata.</p>
<p>"Oi Kageyama what you doin' there crouching dow--"</p>
<p>Once Suga saw Hinata sprawled on the floor he immediately dropped down his things. The other third years also noticed and followed through. Suga instructed Kageyama and the other third years in helping Hinata, with a sickly worried face, to the infirmary.</p>
<p>Once the doctor arrived he instructed them to call an ambulance as he does a simple bandage on Hinata's leg. The team did what the doctor told them to and in a state of panic, they waited. Especially Kageyama, thinking that he was the reason for Hinata falling, he bowed his head in his arms and trying to stop himself from crying.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the hospital, Daichi went back to Karasuno to file a leave of absence for Hinata, while Suga called Hinata's parents. Asahi tried to console Kageyama with his nervous stutters and just gave up in the end, thinking that he really wasn't of much help.</p>
<p>Kageyama stood up and excused himself to buy milk to at least calm his nerves. Asahi looked at the first year's back and felt that Kageyama's back look lonely.</p>
<p>"Ah right.. He's missing Hinata by his side."</p>
<p>Asahi shook his head contradicting his words. It isn't like Hinata ain't coming back right?</p>
<p>Kageyama on his way back from the vending machine, can't help but think of things that are really terrible just like Hinata not playing volleyball anymore---</p>
<p>'Panicking won't help Hinata, so let us calm down first.'</p>
<p>He sighed in relief as he stopped that terrible thought of his forming. Arriving at Hinata's ward in the hospital, he overheard something from the door.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but... you can't play anymore Hinata-san."</p>
<p>Kageyama dropped his milk in shock. He tried to pick up his milk but he noticed his trembling hands.</p>
<p>'If he's already like this, then what about Hinata? I destroyed Hinata's dreams. I fucking destroyed everything.'</p>
<p>He slumped down in his knees and leaned on the door but the door's unlocked. So when he looked up again he saw Hinata's face. He's<br/>
Smiling. At him.</p>
<p>"Baka-geyama why are you crying? I-i'm not even crying but you are? Pfft-- the king is crying for me. I am so honored..."</p>
<p>"You.. how can you even laugh?! It's all my---"</p>
<p>"If you know, then why are you here?"</p>
<p>Kageyama choked on his own words when he heard what Hinata said.</p>
<p>'Yes, why am I even here? It's all my fault. I don' deserve to be here.'</p>
<p>"*sigh* That is what I really want to say but Baka-geyama it already happened so we can't really do anything a-about it. Here."</p>
<p>Kageyama was stopped from leaving when Hinata spoke again. He looked back and he saw Hinata's extended fist at him. Tears immediately formed around the corner of his eyes, but he wiped it off as soon as it appeared.</p>
<p>The freak duo fist-bumped and without saying anything, they knew what it meant. Hinata is entrusting his volleyball to Kageyama.</p>
<p>Everyone except for Hinata left. When Kageyama was just about to go back because he forgot to say something, he heard Hinata's crying. He closed his palms that were trying to reach the doorknob and just stood there.</p>
<p>"I promise to take your Volleyball to the top, Hinata Shoyo."</p>
<p>Not knowing for whom he said that but Kageyama left with a determined face. The third-years smiled at each other with noticeable red eyes. He followed their youngest back to school and gave Hinata's ward a last glance.</p>
<p>Several years passed and Kageyama is now standing up on the podium with a super league jersey. Facing the cameras flashing at him he said as he extended a fist,</p>
<p>"I'm here Hinata Shoyo."</p>
<p>Hinata biking around Brazil, suddenly hearing his name, turned his head at a TV monitor on display showing Kageyama. Hinata looked at his palm, closing it into a fist, seemingly fist-bumping Kageyama. He smiled at their ridiculousness. Kageyama became really cringe-y after the incident.</p>
<p>He went into a daze remembering what happened again after seeing Kageyama. The greatest pain for Shoyo isn't losing to someone like Kageyama. But entrusting his passion, HIS volleyball, his everything, and his life to someone else? Hinata is Hinata because of volleyball, it built him to where he is today. And now, he feels like being strangled by some unknown force pushing him down to where he belongs, outside of the volleyball court.</p>
<p>He gave the TV monitor one last look and said inaudibly,</p>
<p>"Sayonara, my Volleyball."</p>
<p> -Epilogue- </p>
<p>Hinata biked his way through the busy streets of Brazil. Arriving the apartment he saw a big suitcase at his doorway.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Suddenly a pair arms encircled Hinata's waist, startling him, he looked behind him and saw his lover.</p>
<p>"Bakageyama don't startle me like that! Hmpft."</p>
<p>Hinata pouted as he averted his gaze and proceeded to check for THEIR apartment's keys in his pockets. Kageyama chuckled at this sight and gave a slight peck on Hinata's lips.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. By the way..."</p>
<p>"Found it! Oh, what did you say?"</p>
<p>Hinata looked at Kageyama again, still in his lover's arms, with sparkling eyes as he held the keys in his hand. </p>
<p>"Hm, nothing. Just that I love you, Shoyo."</p>
<p>Hinata could feel his blush rushing to his nape and ears. He bit his lips and fumbled with the keys as he tried to open the door while his heart beats crazily.</p>
<p>"H-hng. I love y-you too, Tobio."</p>
<p>Kageyama seeing Hinata blush like crazy, biting his lips, and saying I love you to him turned him on. So once the door was fully open, he yanked Hinata inside while dragging his suitcase.</p>
<p>The door slammed shut as if (while) Kageyama pins Hinata against the door.</p>
<p>---𝖋𝖎𝖓---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll highly appreciate it if y'all give me some feedbacks and constructive criticims minna-san~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>